1. Field
Embodiments relate to a plasma display panel (PDP) and, more particularly, to a PDP that can reduce or prevent substrate deformation resulting from a mismatch between a thermal expansion coefficient of a substrate and a thermal expansion coefficient of a dielectric layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a PDP is a flat display device in which a predetermined discharge gas is injected between two substrates having a plurality of discharge electrodes thereon to generate a mutual discharge. Vacuum ultraviolet radiation generated by the mutual discharge excites phosphor materials of phosphor layers, thereby realizing display of desired numerals, text, or graphics.
Due to the recent demand for large PDPs, a multi-cutting process technology that enables simultaneous production of a plurality of, e.g., two to eight divided glass substrates from a mother glass is used in a manufacturing process to improve efficiency. That is, the mother glass can be divided into unit substrates by forming various pattern layers, e.g., pairs of discharge electrodes, a dielectric layer formed to cover the pairs of discharge electrodes, barrier ribs, phosphor layers, and frit glass, are formed on each of the unit substrates, and then, cutting a border portion between each of the unit substrates of the mother glass to form unit substrates.
However, conventional PDPs have problems in that, as multiple substrates are obtained at the same time, the substrates are vulnerable to damage due to differences in bending, thermal deformation, contraction, and so forth.